


Give and Take

by rwang938



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwang938/pseuds/rwang938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her dad's suicide, Clarke begins to feel out of the place in the gated community that used to be home. As her relationships begin to unravel, Clarke wonders if maybe a different life might be exactly what she needs.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the Grounders, a group of young thieves are wreaking havoc in the city led by their calculating mastermind, Lexa.</p>
<p>What happens when their lives collide?</p>
<p>Modern Clexa AU, inspired by Bonnie & Clyde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. So I'm giving it a shot. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1: Little Boxes

“In other news, the Grounder gang has struck again. Last night, the infamous criminals hit the Le Baron Hotel during an auction to fundraise for the restoration of the downtown area after the fire 3 months ago. This is the 3rd such robbery this past year by the gang of 5, known for their sophisticated methods and named for the way they fall off the police radar right after robberies. This time gang escaped with an estimated $600,000 worth of jewelry in less than 15 minutes. They remain at large and their identities are unknown. As always if you have any information about the gang, please contact Chief of police Marcus Kane, who is offering a $200,000 reward for---”

Abby switched off the t.v and Clarke gave her an annoyed glare.

“Clarke, honey,” Abby moved to sit on the side of her daughter’s bed, “I know it’s been a tough couple of weeks but staying in bed forever is not an option. Finn and Wells have been coming by every day and we’re all worried about you. You need to go back to school, it’s your senior year, don’t you want to graduate with your friends?” Abby finished lamely by patting Clarke’s leg and giving her a pleading look.

“...I’m sorry mom, ‘a tough couple of weeks’? When I broke my leg in 10th grade and missed out on going to Europe, that was a tough couple of weeks. What the hell is wrong with you?! Dad is dead! And you act like it doesn’t even matter!” Clarke got out of bed and went downstairs.

Abby followed her down the stairs. “CLARKE GRIFFIN! Do not use that tone with me. Clarke stop--”. Abby halted abruptly as Clarke spun around and cornered her on the landing.

“I can’t stop mom. It’s like living with a bunch of pod people in this town! Everyone acts like everything is great. Everyone commutes to their fortune 500 jobs in the city and everyone goes to pilates and drinks their natural fucking spring water out of mason jars. Everyone goes to spas and lacrosse games. Somehow, I’m the weirdo?! Dad used to be one of them. You remember dad, don’t you mom? Let me refresh your memory: Jacob Griffin, upstanding citizen, president of the homeowners association of the illustrious gated community known pretentiously as The Ark, went to prison for embezzlement, recently hung himself in his cell, does this ring any bells? And now no one will so much as say his name, it’s like he never existed and I’m supposed to just get over it?!” 

Abby opened her mouth but decided better. She knew when Clarke got into these moods there was no use in arguing. Abby sighed and reached out to brush her daughter’s hair out of her eyes. Clarke dodged and headed out the front door with her bag, put the hood up on her jacket, and got on her bike.

Clarke rode fast, knowing if she stopped someone would try to offer condolences or worse try to make polite small talk. If one of her friends saw her, she would be screwed for sure. She zipped around pedestrians in the idyllic community, aware that the local rent a cops would bust her for sure if they saw her, and not really caring enough to slow down. 15 minutes later, Clarke rested her bike against a tree, shook a blanket out of her bag and sat down, looking down on The Ark from her vantage point on Mt. Weather. This was her home away from home, when being down there with everyone else became too much, which meant she had been here almost everyday since her dad was arrested a few months ago. No one knew about the secluded spot, so she could always count on being alone.

It was so strange looking down on all the people going about their day. From up here, Clarke could almost believe The Ark was as perfect as mayor Jaha said it was during town meetings. At the thought of Jaha, Clarke’s mood soured considerably. He was her dad’s best friend. They worked together at Wallace Investment Group in the city. Her dad was the one that encouraged Jaha to run for mayor all those years ago. Jaha’s son Wells was her best friend for crying out loud. Yet, since her dad’s death, Jaha had continued on with his campaign for congress. In fact after the funeral, Clarke had not seen much of him at all. What are friends for after all? Clarke knew what her dad did, no... had been accused of doing was bad but the way the town he loved immediately made him a persona non grata was disgusting. It still didn’t make any sense, her dad was as straight laced as they came, what had driven him to stealing from the company he helped build? She knew the company had not been doing well in recent years and then Clarke had been accepted to Yale, could it be that her dad felt that desperate to send her to the school of her dreams?

Clarke shook her head gently. No she couldn’t go down that road, she knew exactly where it led. Instead, she took out her sketch book and began drawing a bluebird that landed on a branch ahead of her. She turned as someone panted their way up the hill behind her.

“...geez...princess...you really need to slow down on that bike of yours... before you kill someone. And they say I’m the one with the death wish!”. Finn parked his bike and sat down next to her, still panting but with a big smile on his face and his hair in his eyes.

Clarke closed her sketch book, “what the hell? did you follow me here?”

“yep, sure did. You haven’t been in school in weeks. Me and Wells have been taking turns going to your house and I figured I would have better luck waiting for you to come out on your own.” He was still grinning at her, which only annoyed Clarke more.

“You skipped class to stake out my house and then followed me up here, where I came to be alone? This is by far the stupidest thing you have done so far Finn Collins. But you found me, hello, thanks for stopping by and intruding into my alone time, now you can get back on your bike, and huff and puff your way back down the trail, okay? Thanks.”

“Harsh princess. Clarke look I just wanted to talk. I miss you. We all do. What happened was shit, I know. But this whole, ‘I’m sick of this town’, rebel without a cause schtick is getting old. At some point you’re going to have to let me in. You have to come back to school. We made plans, remember? Graduate, go to Europe for the summer, and then come back in time to fall into rank and file at our Ivy League colleges?”

Clarke gave him an incredulous look. Seriously is there something in the water here that makes people tactlessly awful? Did she really used to be just like them? Even Finn who was the town troublemaker, Finn who was most famous for jumping off of the high school’s roof into the pool DURING his national swim meet, was still somehow just a cliche in this place.

Clarke rolled her eyes and put her book back into her bag as she walked toward her bike. “You know what Finn, it’s cool. You can stay. I’ll go. Do not follow me this time.”

Finn, obviously not one to obey, jumped up after her and grabbed her arm softly and spun her around, “Clarke please, I’m sorry, ok? I’ll go. Just please don't shut me out, ok? I’m here for you, always will be. Clarke I love you,” Finn leaned in to kiss her. His lips felt chapped and cold on hers. There used to be time when kissing him would have filled her stomach with butterflies. Clarke placed her hands on his chest, pushing him gently away. 

“Finn...I’m just not there okay?” Clarke wasn’t sure if she meant opening up to him or kissing him.

Finn looked hurt but just nodded. She watched him ride away.

Clarke sat and cried until the sun began to set.


	2. Up To No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ragtag group of thieves are causing a lot of trouble....

It was raining harder now. The muddy tracks of their car will soon wash away. Lexa sat on the window ledge, gazing out into the thicket of trees surrounding their cabin. She toyed with the rubber raccoon mask in her hand, it’s mouth open in a too-big grin.

“Hey commander, I think you can take a breather for awhile, it was a clean job...like always.” Octavia plopped herself down next to the taller brunette, throwing her own tiger mask aside.

“Do not call me that. We are only safe as long as we are careful, you know this.” Lexa did not turn to look at the younger girl. She knew the other kids only called her commander to tease her, but it was out of a deference that scared Lexa and made her feel responsible for the ragtag group of misfits arraying themselves before the cabin’s roaring fireplace. They were high up in the mountains, in her favorite safe house but she knew as they all did, this would likely be the last time they would return here. 

Octavia scowled but with no real annoyance. This was just the way Lexa was, aloof and honestly more than a little scary. Octavia didn’t know what to think of her at first but she knew none of them would even be alive without her.

Lincoln quietly approached and placed a hand on Octavia’s shoulder, nodding to where to the living room where Jasper and Monty were. Octavia smiled and went with him, leaving Lexa to her thoughts.

Lincoln arched an eyebrow since Monty and Jasper were still wearing their fox and rabbit masks respectively while counting out handfuls of hundred dollar bills. His own bear mask was in his bag, he actually hated wearing it. It made him feel depersonalized and detached. Octavia slipped her hand into his and leaned against his shoulder as they sat on the couch together. Lincoln leaned down and kissed her, that was her effect on him, reconnecting him with the world after every one of their jobs.

“Ugh I’m never gonna get tired of this feeling!” Jasper was clutching handfuls of the cash in his arms while Monty was trying to pry them out of his hand.

“Dude, stop we need to finish counting! Give me the---Jasper!”. Jasper had thrown a fistful of cash into Monty’s face and Octavia and Lincoln laughed at their antics.

“Enough. Get everything together. Monty get ready to distribute the money through the accounts, we need to leave the cabin before the rain stops. We have a long drive back into the city. We have one hour.”

“What’s the hurry commander? We don’t usually have to move out this fast.” Monty asked while dutifully organizing Jasper’s mess.  
Without a word, Lexa turned on the t.v. The news was showing footage of the Le Baron where the group had fled just hours prior.

“They have raised the reward amount significantly,” Lincoln sounded almost impressed.

“Hell yeah, they’re finally taking us seriously! Grounders is still a stupid name, but it’s growing on me!” Jasper high fived Monty, who smiled back.

They had certainly come a long way from the credit card fraud and identity theft schemes they had been running before they met Lexa.

“Notoriety is a double edged blade, bigger scores means greater scrutiny. I have one more job planned in this city, and then we’re moving on. One hour, I will not repeat myself.” Lexa locked herself in one of the bedrooms.

The other four looked at each other, shrugged, and went to pack their things.

“You know I’m really gonna miss this place.” Octavia mused.

Lexa closed the door behind her gently before leaning against in and closing her eyes. Her things were neatly packed already because she never unpacked any of them. The most recent job had cut things a little close for comfort. Octavia got into a struggle with some third rate security guard that ended up saving off a bit of time. As Lexa was about to tell Jasper to drive, Lincoln and Octavia burst through the kitchen doors and got into the car.

They didn’t know how close Lexa had come to leaving them behind but she had been ready to do what was necessary. 

Lexa moved to the bed, unzipped a pocket in her duffel bag and removed a wrinkled photograph. In it, a young Lexa is laughing as a pretty blonde girl kisses her cheek.

“I know you would be mad at me, at who I am now but I hope that when we meet again, you’ll forgive me.” Lexa whispers to the empty room before putting the photo away and laying down to rest for awhile. She knows she won’t sleep, but she can still dream.

That night, they pile into the SUV and drive down the mountain, ready for whatever may come next.


	3. Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U.S. Marshal Bellamy Blake connects the dots

“The coffee actually tastes ok today, I must have finally scalded off all of my taste buds.” John placed a cup on his partner’s desk.

“I hope you don’t mind if I pass, despite that glowing recommendation.” Bellamy dropped the cup into the trashcan as he continued furiously typing on his computer.

“You know you should really unclench every now and again Blake, before you implode and they make me clean up the mess.” John Murphy returned to his own desk before languidly flipping through his own files.

Bellamy sighed. Murphy was his 3rd partner in as many years. Bellamy had been hoping that at some point they would stop assigning people to him but the chief apparently thought he needed someone to keep him in line. Although with Murphy around, his fuse was shorter than ever.

Murphy jumped as the phone on his desk rang and he scrambled to grab the receiver, “Murphy….yes sir. Right away.” He hung up the phone and walked over to Bellamy’s desk, “Chief needs to see us, do you think you can spare the time?”

I think I do need coffee after all, Bellamy thought to himself as they entered the chief’s office. 

Chief Kane was on the phone, looking more than a little harried and motioned for them to sit down. “Yes I know. Of course I know. I have my guys on it. Understood. Alright, I have to call you back!” Kane slammed the phone down on the receiver before remembering Blake and Murphy were there. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie before collapsing into his chair in an unceremonial heap.

“Rough day sir? Maybe we can should back later?”

“Shut up Murphy. Listen boys, everyone is on my ass about this Le Baron thing. And if there is one thing I cannot stand, it is rich people calling in to yell my ear off. I need you on the streets, use your contacts. These Gophers are starting to go after big fish, big angry loud fish with connections and I can’t have you sitting on here on your laurels.”

“Grounders sir, they’re called Grounders because they’re good at going to ground, aka avoiding the cops. Gophers are the little animals that dig holes and--”

“Shut up Murphy! I don’t care, I need to do some damage control here. Don’t come back without good news.”

“Sir, we’ve spent all night talking to everyone and following up on all our leads. That is there are no leads besides the usual. 4 people in animal masks, 1 is in the getaway. They blow in and blow out and all communications are cut off while they are inside. No one gets killed, no one gets hurt, like always some rich people lose some baubles, cash, etc. And there is no trace until they strike again. This is the second state they’ve hit and there does not appear to be any type of pattern in terms of where they are going and there are long lapses of inactivity in between. At this point sir, we just need to wait for them to slip up.” Bellamy shrugs.

“Thank you, Blake. Beautiful recap of things we already know. I don’t care what you need to do, but know that if they successfully pull off another heist...let’s just say there will be consequences. Now get out of my office.” Kane answers another phone call while John and Bellamy return to their desks.

“I’m going out to see what we can dig up, still here and work the phones.” Bellamy grabs his jacket and heads for the door.

“Wait PARTNER, we’re supposed to be in the field tackling this together, remember? Where are you going? Blake! Blake!” John watches as Bellamy waves without looking back.

“Asshole.” John mutters before going to get another cup of coffee.

______________________________________________________________

Bellamy settles into a booth at his favorite diner a few blocks away from the office and orders his usual.

He pulls two folders out of his bag.

One is a missing persons case, active as of 9 months ago. 17 year old girl. Classified as most likely a run away. Last seen with known fugitive Lincoln (last name unknown). 

The other file was on a 5 person multiple state thief ring, known colloquially as the Grounders. Identities of the thieves were as of yet unknown. Active as of 6 months ago, 3 heists, 2 states, same MO, no casualties, completed in under 20 minutes, some kind of electronic jamming device used.

Bellamy thoughtfully eats a forkful of scrambled eggs as he turns to a page of the second folder, a statement made by a witness at Le Baron last night.

______________________________________________________________

“And you’re sure, it was a girl and a guy? Can you run through it again so I can confirm my notes?” Bellamy is shouting to be heard in the heavy downpour.  
“Yeah I’m sure, I grab the smaller one in the tiger mask by the leg as I’m getting up from the floor and she shouts at me to let go, definitely a girl and we struggle for a bit. She was small but damn she was strong and crazy flexible, she twisted out of my grip and punched me right in the jaw and then this big guy in a bear mask comes up and clotheslines me and as I go down I hear him telling her to go. He grabs her hand and they take off through the kitchen door.” The security guards eyes are wide, this is obviously the most exciting thing to have happened to him in his entire career.

“And that was it? Did they say a name or anything like that?” Bellamy is scribbling into his notepad.

“No, after I got hit, I don’t really remember seeing or hearing anything else. Am I free to go now?” The man is still nursing his face where a nasty bruise was visible.

“Yes, thank you. Here’s my card in case you think of anything else.” 

“Get anything from that guy, Blake?”

Bellamy is startled as John appears at his side, watching the guard walking away from the scene.

“No, he got hit too hard. Doesn’t remember much.” 

“Too bad. We could really use a break on this.”

“Yeah. I’m sure we’ll find something.”

_________________________________________________________

Bellamy pushes his empty plate away and tears the page out of the folder before folding it carefully and placing it into his jacket pocket.

He takes a last gulp of coffee. 

“What the hell are you thinking, sis?”


	4. New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out that nice towns hide the nastiest secrets and she does something a little rash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa soon, i promise. This is going to be a slow burn fic. But here's another foundational chapter. 
> 
> Some bad language and angst.

“Princess! I’m..wow..I mean you’re here at school!” Finn leaned against his locker, a few down from hers.

Clarke got her French book out and slammed the locker shut, not exactly thrilled to see Finn after what had happened a few days ago, “yeah. it was either this or my mom was going to have me committed”, she said without any mirth.

Finn seemed about to laugh but instead reached out and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, “but you’re okay? I mean I’m here if you wanna talk or anything. I know you don’t really want to be around me or anyone for that matter. But remember, you’re not alone. You don’t have to be.

Clarke gave a small smile which seemed to satisfy him enough to leave her alone for the moment.

Why was this so freaking hard?! Finn meant well. God everyone “meant” well. But everything was different now. Some things you can’t come back from.

She needed to talk to Wells.

____________________________________________________

It may have been her imagination but then again it could very well be that her best friend was actively avoiding her.

This was strange. Just a few days ago he had been showing up outside her door like clockwork trying in vain to convince her to rejoin the living. 

But her first day back at school and he was dodging her at every turn. Meanwhile, everyone even Anya, who hated her, had been overbearingly solicitous.

Unluckily for Wells, she knew him better than anyone. And right at 3:00pm, he showed up to chess club where she grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and turned him around.

“Hey stranger, why have you been so weird today? I thought you of all people would be happy to find out your pestering worked and I am tragically back in these hallowed halls of learning.”

Wells swallowed, “uh Clarke! Yes! You look good. Are you? Are you good? I’m good. Hi. hello….can we catch up some other time? chess club you know, can’t be late--”

“Hey! Look at me. I haven’t seen you this panicked since we were eight and I broke my arm falling off my bike. Whats wrong? you can tell me.”

He paled. “I really can’t.”

“Wells! May I remind you that I am just barely sane and I will kick your ass!”

“Please keep your voice down! Not here okay? …...Just meet me tonight. 10 o clock.Swing set at the park. Come alone, alright? Can I go now?”

“Come alone? Too many spy movies, dude. Fine, if you’re not there tonight. I will go to your house.” She released his hoodie and watched him make a break for the chess club room.

“What the hell was that?!” She supposed there was nothing to do except wait.

Cross country practice was actually cathartic. No one tried to talk to her while she was tearing up the track. And it gave her time to think. 

Wells being super weird, even for him. Needed to figure that out.

Finn is a sweetheart, but things have definitely changed in the past couple of weeks. Need to deal with that.

Mom was leaving for the medical conference tonight. She would play nice for some time alone.

Clarke paused for a breather on a bench and watched the girls do their laps. She really missed Raven on days like this.  
_________________________________________

That night, Clarke and Abby sat down and had a proper family meal together for the first time since Jake died.

“Honey, are you sure you’re going to be alright here by yourself? I’m going to hop the earliest flight back tomorrow, but in case you need anything, just call me okay?

“Yes mom, I’m not twelve anymore.”

“Oh and no parties and no boys or girls staying the night. I still have to lay down the law around here.” Abby smiled gently, taking a sip from her wineglass.

Clarke’s fork clattered to her plate, “I just remembered I have a lot of work to catch up on, is it okay, if I head upstairs?”

“...Sure. Don’t work too hard, and Clarke,” Abby stood up from the table and met Clarke at the foot of the stairs, tentatively pulling her daughter into a tight hug, “I know there are a lot of things you don’t understand right now. It’s not always easy being an adult or a parent for that matter. I just hope you know I love you and I’ve only ever done what was in your best interest.”

Clarke shifted away from the embrace, “I know, mom.”

“Alright I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe we can go out for breakfast.”

“Sure, tomorrow”.

A few hours later, Clarke heard her mom’s car pull out of the garage, heading to the airport.

At 10pm sharp, she went to the park where Wells and her had spent their entire childhood and sat on a swing.

She saw Wells park and approach, he looked terrible, with his brows knitted in concern. He sat next to her. The quiet of the night settled between them. 

Something was different tonight. The two of them had never shared an awkward silence in their lives.

“Wells? You’re scaring me, what’s bothering you?” 

Wells abandoned the swing set to pace around, “Clarke I was going to tell you as soon as I found out but I saw you at school today and I thought things were finally getting back to normal. I didn’t want to mess it all up again.”

“Mess what up? You’re not making any sense! Wells can you please sit down, you’re making me dizzy.”

“I know what happened to your dad”.

She looked at him steadily, “o-kay. Yes, he…. hung himself in his cell. We were trying to keep it quiet but god you know secrets don’t last long in this town. Is this what’s been eating you?”

“No I mean what REALLY happened to him,” Wells groaned and sat down on the swing again and grabbed Clarke’s hand, “I know the official line is he got busted for stealing money from the company, but your dad was actually a whistleblower, trying to expose insider trading at Wallace.”

Clark shook her head and laughed, “wow, Wells. That is messed up.” She shook off his hand and rose from the swing, a suppressed rage tensing every muscle in her body, “so what is this, you bring me out here, fuck with me and---what are our classmates hiding out nearby getting their cheap laughs? What the fuck Wells?! I trusted you!”

“Clarke, no wait!”.

“FUCK OFF!” 

Wells ran ahead and blocked her path, “You know me! You’ve always known me! Why the hell would I mess with you? I’m telling the truth. Please hear me out, this is important. And you wanted to know, so now the least you can do is listen! Please Clarke, it’s me!”

Clarke swallowed, her entire body feeling suddenly too cold in the nighttime chill. She wrapped her arms around her body but made no move to leave, “so talk.”

“I heard my dad on the phone one night, when he thought I was at a chess tournament. It was about a week after Jake’s funeral. The company had not been doing well, so they had been bribing analysts for info. My dad was saying that your dad was going to expose them, all of them. My dad found out, went to Dante the CEO, and--my dad didn’t know what they were going to do. He was angry. They set your dad up before he could talk, Clarke…..Clarke?”

“This the truth? Wells, look me in the fucking eyes, swear!”

“I swear on my mom, Clarke. I’m sorry. I wanted to talk to you sooner, but-”, Wells placed her hands on her shoulder, “I know you so I’m going to ask, please don’t do anything stupid.”

Clarke eyes were welling up, “you know damn well I’m not going to let this slide. Would you Wells? If they framed your dad and then he killed himself when he realized he had been betrayed?! This isn’t a game, you’re talking about felonies here! If my dad died trying to bring them down then I...I have to do something!”

“Do what? There’s no evidence left and my dad is one of the people you’re talking about. I know you want to do the right thing here. But short of getting to Dante Wallace, you’re out of luck.”

“You’re right Wells. I know you. You’re not a liar, just a coward. I pity you and I pity Jaha. Best friends in name only, the both of you. Don’t follow me.”

“Wait, what are you gonna do?! You’re going to bring down the entire community!”

“Maybe that’s exactly what this place deserves. What’s an Ark without a flood every once in awhile.”.

Wells grabbed her arm roughly, “I can’t let you do this. You don’t know the resources laying against you. Your dad went down and he was a powerful guy in his own right, you have no idea what they would do to you, or to your mom.”

Clarke looked at him, “my mom?” She pushed him away causing him to land on his back. “I’m sorry about this Wells, I really am.”

“Sorry about what-”  
Clarke rammed her fist into his face. Wells was out cold. She ran back to her house, nursing her hand the entire way.

_________________________________________

“Clarke? Sweetheart? What is it? Are you ok?”

“Tell me you didn’t know mom. Just tell me.”

“Know what? What’s going on, just hold on, let me turn on a light, are you still there honey?” Abby groggily felt around her hotel room before finding the light switch.

“I just knocked out my best friend and now I need some answers. Tell me you didn’t know they set dad up!”

Abby froze, immediately lowering to a whisper and crossed the room toward her laptop, “Clarke what have you done to Wells? Honey, You’re going through a rough time I know. Thelonious told me when Penelope died, Wells had fits of rage too. We’re going to get you some help alright?” 

“I know mom. It’s too fucking late. Wells told me everything. Dad was set up, he was trying to do the right thing and you and Jaha betrayed him, why? Were you cheating on him? Were you in this with Jaha from the beginning? stop lying, I will go to the cops mom, don’t think I won’t”. 

Abby sighed and quickly and quietly sent out a text.

“Your dad was a good man Clarke. When he told me he was going to the FBI, I told him it would destroy the community. Wallace employs most people in the Ark, they fund everything. If the assets were frozen during the investigation, everyone would have lost their jobs, their reputations, the hospital would have lost special grants. I just wanted him to think things through. He wouldn’t listen to me.I hoped Thelonious would get through to him, find another way. No one knew how far Dante would go, he’s connected to dangerous people Clarke, we were all threatened. We did what we had to do to protect you, protect Wells, protect the town. I love your father and I hate what happened, but all of our lives are at stake now.You may hate me and never forgive me, but I did what had to be done. You’ll understand someday. Just wait alright, I’ll be home in a few hours, we can talk about everything. Honey? Are you there? Clarke?!”

Clarke stood on the ledge at Mt. Weather and watched as Ark security pulled up to her house. She placed her phone in her backpack and got back on her bike. She could go through the mountains and bypass the guarded gates.

She would hop the next bus to Polis and once she was in the city, she could figure out her next step.


End file.
